Our Dormitory Life
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: SEMI HIATUS! [Chapter 3 Up!] Drable singkat tentang kehidupan Wanna One di Dorm baru mereka. All Wanna one member. Bromance. Warning inside! RnR Please :))
1. 1 Moving In

Our Dormitory Life

.

.

a Wanna One Drabble Fic.

.

.

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except this story

.

.

.

Character:

All Wanna One Member

All P101 Participants

.

Genre:

Family, Brotherhood, Slice of Life

.

Warning:

Typo, OOC, Randomness, Non baku, etc

.

.

.

Summary:

Selamat datang di Dorm Wanna one, dimana kami akan menghabiskan kisah cerita kami selama 1,5 tahun kedepan. Intip keseruan harian para members dalam menjalani mimpi dan cita-cita!

All we wanna do Wanna One!!

.

.

.

.

.

1\. Moving in

.

.

Akhirnya perjuangan selama kurang lebih 3 bulan membuahkan hasil bagi para calon idol, wanna one. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka menginjakan kaki ke dorm baru mereka. Perasaan mereka berkecamuk akan euforia yang kini mereka rasakan,

Jisung memandang berkeliling ke arah para member yang menatap kagum sekeliling dorm mereka. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya seakan meletup oleh antusias debut yang selama ini cuma bisa ia impikan.

Perjuangan demi perjuangan ia lalui hingga sampai dititik ini, ah mengingatnya ia jadi ingin menitikan air mata. Hatinya membuncah gembira saat kini ia telah menikmati hasil usahanya.

'Ah, terimakasih tuhan karena kau menyayangiku'Puji Jisung didalam hati.

Namun suasana khidmat itu terhenti karena ada yang menjentikan jemarinya di depan wajah jisung.

"Yaa.. Jisung Hyung, jangan melamun sambil tersenyum melow gitu dong.. Udah gitu apa-apan itu matanya berkaca-kaya kayak main drama anak tiri ajah hyung, Ga cocok sama suasana ruangan yang lagi bunga-bunga begini.. "Suara Daniel menyadarkan Jisung dari lamunannya.

"Iya hyung, kau seperti istri yang ditinggal suaminya pergi jauh lalu tau-tau mergokin sang suami selingkuh sama pacar barunya kalau sedang melamun gitu"Sambung seongwoo.

"Yaaa..!! Dasar anggota kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kalian berbicara seperti itu kepada ku! Biar begini aku leader kalian! " Ucap Jisung kesal. Membuat duo jahil didepannya itu terseyum makin jahil.

Belum sempat mereka melanjutkan godaannya Minhyun memanggil mereka "Jika kalian ada waktu untuk bercanda, ayo bantu aku menetapkan anggota kamar. Daehwi sudah menangis saat Jaehwan bilang ingin sekamar dengannya"

Jisung menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Minhyun 'Belum sampai 1 jam kita disini, aku sidah sakit kepala'Batin Jisung.

"Tuh liat kan Jisung hyung ngelamun lagi macam nenek tua" Daniel tertawa mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

"Ayo Minhyun hyung, jangan sampai kau ketularan penyakit tuanya Jisung Hyung" Daniel menarik Minhyun berlari yang terbingung dengan tingkah Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Kemari kalian member sial!! " Jisung langsung mengejar Seongwoo yang langsung ikut berlari bersama Daniel dan Minhyun.

'Well, Setidaknya aku tidak takut akan kesepian di Dorm ini'Batin Jisung yang kini tertawa mengejar mereka.

Tapi Jisung segera meralat ucapannya saat melihat ruang tamu yang kini sangat kacau.

Daehwi yang sibuk berlari sambil menangis karena menghindari Jaehwan yang terus berteriak ingin sekamar dengannya. Daniel dan Seongwoo yang kini mengganti objek kejahilan mereka kepada Sungwoon, dengan mengambil koper miliknya dan menaruhnya di laci paling atas wastafel mereka. Membuat Sungwoon terpaksa harus melompat-lompat bak kangguru yang kehilangan anaknya demi mengambil koper miliknya.

Jinyoung, Guanlin dan Woojin tampaknya tengah berebut menyetel acara TV yang mereka inginkan karena mereka kini tampak saling tarik-tarikan baju dengan ganas demi merebutkan sebuah remote.

Sedang Minhyun entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya yang kini sedang menggosoki wastafel mereka yang jelas-jelas masih mengkilap dengan washlap sambil membisiki kalimat cinta kepada kran air mereka'Dan aku kira ia yang paling normal' Batin Jisung syok.

Jisung menghela nafas memandang kondisi Dormnya, sanggupkah ia bertahan?

Selagi Jisung asyik membantin nyelangsa, ada seseorang yang tengah menarik-narik bajunya mrminta perhatian.

"Hyung, aku akan melakukan perawatan wajah jadi nanti tolong rapikan koperku yah" Sang empu Jihoon hanya melambai bak ratu kecantikan, dan pergi meninggalkan Jisung ke arah kamar mandi.

Jisung segera guling-guling sambil gigit jari. 'Oh tuhan, aku masih ingin tetap hidup sampai tua! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!! '

Yah, semangat Jisung Hyung. Semoga kau masih tetap utuh 1,5 tahun nanti.

.

TBC

.

.

Hi Guys!!

Lil bawain fic baru tentang keseharian dorm wanna one! Untuk genre drabblenya kita yg ringan2 ajah dan sedikit rumor abal #plak

Soalnya kalo yg berat2 udah ada di fic lil yang lain, jadi untuk yg ini simple2 ajah deh.

Karena Ceritanya singkat jadi kemungkinan update juga bakal lebih cepat sepertinya *cross finger*

dengan catatan ga kena penyakit M yah XD

Anyway, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review kalian yah

With Love,

Lilcutebear


	2. 2 Cucian Kotor

Our Dormitory Life

.

.

a Wanna One Drabble Fic.

.

.

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except this story

.

.

.

Character:

All Wanna One Member

All P101 Participants

.

Genre:

Family, Brotherhood, Slice of Life

.

Warning:

Typo, OOC, Randomness, Non baku, etc

.

.

.

Summary:

Selamat datang di Dorm Wanna one, kami akan menghabiskan kisah cerita kami selama 1,5 tahun kedepan. Intip keseruan harian para members dalam menjalani mimpi dan cita-cita!

All we wanna do Wanna One!!

.

.

.

.

.

2\. Cucian Kotor

.

.

"Demi Tuhan!!! Siapapun yang meletakan Boxer kotornya diatas meja makan segera kemari!!!"

Teriakan Minhyun yang 'Indah' dipagi hari bukan lah Bukankah termasuk dalam hal yang ingin member Wanna One dengar di pagi hari, tapi itulah kenyataan pahit yang mereka harus hadapi hari ini.

Di depan pintu kamar perlahan-lahan mereka mulai keluar satu persatu sambil mengucek mata mereka yang terasa berat.

Jisung yang keluar pertama kali segera menghampiri Minhyun yang tampak mendengus menahan amarahnya.

"Ada apa Min, pagi-pagi kau sudah teriak-teriak seperti istri yang tidak dikasih jatah oleh suaminya"

"Yaa.. Jisung Hyung, lihat ini siapa yang berani-beraninya menaruh benda taboo seperti ini di atas meja makan kita!" ucap Minhyun penuh penekanan.

Jisung mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang tersangka yang ditunjuk oleh Minhyun, dia langsung menepuk dahinya dan mengumpat kesal di dalam hati.

'Dasar member sialan' batinnya.

"Kau tahu ya hyung, Siapa yang telah menaruh ini diatas meja kita??" selidik Min Hyun.

Ji Sung langsung menatap Salah Tingkah ke arah Minhyun.

"Tidak aku tidak tahu, Milik siapa ini.." Ucap JisungJisung sambil tertawa panik.

Minhyun menyipit mendengar jawabannya "Kau yakin Hyung??"

"Aku yakin 100%!!" Jisung menjawab lebih mantap, meski ia masih menghindari mata Minhyun.

Minhyun menarik nafas dalam dan berteriak "Berbaris siap!!!"

Para member yang awalnya mengantuk ini tampak Berdiri tegap dan langsung berlarian berbaris di depan Minhyun, mereka tahu saat ini hidup dan mati mereka Tengah dipertaruhkan pada hari ini.

Minhyun berjalan di depan para member bak jendral perang. Para member saling menegup ludahnya merasakan aura siap membunuh yang dipancarkan oleh Minhyun.

"Di pagi yang cerah ini aku menemukan sebuah benda laknat di atas meja makan kesayanganku, kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa dan hidup kalian, Aku ingin kalian mengaku Siapa yang telah menaruhnya di atas meja!" Ucap Minhyun berapi-api.

Para member saling berpandangan takut. Mereka mencoba mengintip benda laknat yang dimaksudkan oleh Minhyun yang kini berjalan mengelilingi mereka yang sudah mulai Berkeringat dingin.

Di sampingnya Ji-sung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengutuk perbuatan orang yang tidak terpuji tersebut meninggalkan celana diatas meja.

"Tidak ada yang mengaku?" tanya Minhyun.

"Oke kalau begitu cara kalian aku akan menghukum kalian semua!!"

Beberapa member tampak menjerit frustasi menedengar ucapan Minhyun, karena mereka tahu hukuman Apa yang dimaksud oleh Minhyun.

Jihoon yang merasa ia akan mati berdiri kalau terus menerus disini segera mengangkat tangannya takut-takut.

"Min-hyung, I-itu bukan punyaku! Sumpah Hyung!! Kau dan Jaehwan Juga juga tahu kan kalau semua boxerku berwarna pink, sedangkan warnanya tersangka itu bukan pink." Belanya.

Minhyun melihat kembali ke arah benda laknat tersebut, 'Benar juga' Pikirnya

"Oke Kau boleh kembali ke meja, Selanjutnya siapa yang ingin mengaku!!" Minhyun menatap tajam kepada 8 orang yang tersisa sambil menyrntakan penggaris kayu panjang yang entah darimana ia menemukannya.

GLUP

Dengan takut-takut Woojin mengangkat tangannya "Minhyunie hyung, itu juga bukan punyaku" Cicit Woojin.

"Jelaskan" jawab Minhyun.

"Hyung lihat kan kalau semua Boxer ku pasti bergambar Power Ranger..." Usai mengucapkan hal itu Woojin langsung menundukan kepalanya menahan malu. Minhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penjelasan Woojin.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Minhyun.

"Hyung bisa Kok mengecek lemariku sekarang" jawabnya dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

Minhyun menatap Woojin yang sedang menunduk sedih dan malu.

"Baiklah kau lulus, berikutnya siapa lagi!!" tanya Minhyun. Berkali-kali beberapa member mengangkat tangannya dan menyampaikan alasan mereka terhadap kepemilikan Boxer yang ada hingga kini hanya tersisa 3 orang saja yaitu Jaehwan, Daniel dan Seongwoo ketiganya tampak semakin pucat dan banjir peluh.

Sementara para member lain yang sudah terhindar dari maut hanya bisa menatap iba mereka bertiga.

"Oke, Sisa kalian bertiga.. Masih tidak ada yang mengaku??"

BRAK

Minhyun memukulkan penggaris kayunua kepada meja dengan keras membuat para penghuni dorm langsung misuh-misuh karena takut.

"Hyung, bukan aku juga hyung.. Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah tidur memakai boxer... "

Krik.. Krik... Krik..

Seisi dorm diliputi keheningan mendengar ucapan Daniel.

"Yaa dasar otak mesum apa yang kau katakan!!"

Jisung langsung beringas ingin menghajar Daniel kalau tidak ditahan oleh Sungwoon.

Daniel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat reaksi Jisung.

"Bagaimana lagi hyung, aku masih sayang nyawa" Sambungnya cepat.

"Ja-jadi maksud Hyung, sekarang kau tidak memakai ce-celana... "Daehwi mengarahkan arah pandangannya kepada sesuatu yang menonjol di antara kedua kaki Daniel

BRUK

Daehwi pun pingsan, membuat para member langsung histeris.

"Dasar kau Kang Mesum!!" Jisung melepaskan diri hendak menghajar Daniel yang kabur dari Sungwoon yang kini sibuk mengipasi Daehwi yang memerah maksimal. Sementara maknae line yang tersisa hanya bisa berpandangan risih saat mereka memandang Daniel yang telah bersikap tidak senonoh.

Minhyun menghela nafas, "Oke tinggal kalian berdua! " Minhyun menatap Jaehwan dan Seongwoo yang masih gemetaran di tempat mereka berdiri, seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh kekacauan yang ada.

Seongwoo merasakan dirinya perlahan mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya karena rasa tertekan yang ia rasakan. Ia yang sudah mengintip benda yang dimaksud oleh Minhyun langsung melengos saat melihat kalau benda tersebut adalah miliknya.

'Kamisama, kenapa kau amat membenciku!' Batinnya.

Nafas nya semakin memburu saat tiba-tiba wajah Minhyun berjarak hanya sejengkal dari dirinya.

"Well, Tuan Ong... " Minhyun langsung memasang ekspresi seduktif yang menggoda membuat Seongwoo menelan ludahnya pahit.

GLEK

Seongwoo berusaha terlihat tegar saat Minhyun kini menjilati bibir ranumnya dengan sensual.

"Kau tidak tahu milik siapa itu Ongiiee~~" Desahan Minhyun menyebut namanya diakhir membuat Seongwoo semakin panas dingin.

'Tarik Nafas Hembuskan'Batin Seongwoo.

Member lain bergidik ngeri melihat siksaan Seongwoo. Beberapa dari mereka memandang iri Seongwoo sementara yang lain mendoakan kesehatan jantung Seongwoo setelah ini.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau mengaku Oppaa~~"

Seongwoo lamgsung menegang, ia bisa merasakan kewarasannya perlahan meluntur dan saat ia sampai di titik akhir pertahanannya, Jaehwan langsung bersimpuh memeluk Kaki Minhyun.

"Hyung Maafkan Aku Ini semua salahku! Kumohon lepaskan, kumohon lepaskan SeongWoo Hyung!!" Jaehwan pun memeluk kaki minhyun erat .

Minhyun pun melepaskan diri dari Seongwoo yang kini telah membatu akibat godaannya.

"Oh jadi semua ini adalah ulahmu, Jaehwan..."

Minhyun memandang Jaehwan yang tengah memeluk erat kakinya.

"Iya Hyung, tapi kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu sebelum kau menghukumku!" Pinta Jaehwan memelas.

Minhyun hanya memandang dingin jaehwan.

"Coba jelaskan padaku..." Minhyun menatap Jaehwan seakan menunggu ia untuk menjelaskan.

Jaehwan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki minhyun dan bersimpuh "Kemarin aku lupa menjalankan perintahmu untuk mencuci cucian kotor kita hyung, aku baru mau melaksanakannya subuh tadi. Tapi saat aku akan pergi ke tempat cuci baju, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok monster yang terbang dari arah kamar Ongniel, aku yang histeris refleks melempar keranjang baju dengan tiba-tiba membuat baju kotor kita saling bertebaran di dorm ini. Tapi Aku bersumpah aku sudah memunguti semuanya Hyung, Namun sepertinya Boxer milik Seungwoo Hyung tertinggal di atas meja makan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat meninggalkannya Hyung!!Tolong jangan hukum aku ataupun Seongwoo hyung kumohon. Please..." Jaehwan memohon sambil memeluk kaki minhyun erat.

Seongwoo yang kini telah membatu berusaha disadarkan oleh Ji Sung dan kawan-kawan.

"Mihyun yang apa yang kau lakukan pada Seongwoo sampai ia membantu seperti ini!!" Jisung histeris saat Melihat Seongwoo yang kini membatu.

Minhyun hanya menatap singkat Jisung yang sedang kebakaran jenggot.

"Oke kalau ini memang karena kesalahanmu jaehwan, segera bersihkan sekarang!! Habis itu, karena kau bilang kau menyebarkan cucian kotor ke sekeliling dorm maka aku mau kau mengepel dorm kita keseluruhan.. SEKARANG!!" ucap Minhyun penuh penekanan.

Jaehwan bergidik mendengar hukuman minhyun.

"Tapi itu semua salah makhluk terbang itu Hyung!" Pintanya iba. Minhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu nya seakan tidak peduli.

"Siapa suruh kau lupakan tugasmu!" jawabnya.

Dan backsound suara Ratapan anak tiri kini mengiringi Jaehwan.

"Oke pelaku sudah diketemukan, Sekarang mari kita makan!!" Jaehwan menangis guling-guling saat Minhyun mengabaikannya.

"Hyyng ampuni akuuu... " Jaehwan memanggil-manggil nama Minhyun, Tangisannya sungguh menyayat hati.

Tapi Minhyun hanya acuh tidak peduli dan pergi meninggalkannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada sesuatu yang terbang melintasi depan wajah minhyun, membuatnya langsung terpaku di tempatnya.

Para member pun ikut membeku di tempatnya masing-masing sebelum mereka semua sama-sama berteriak "KYAAAA~ KECOAAAK!! "

.

TBC

.

.

Hi Guys terimakasih lil ucapkan untuk kalian semua yang sudah baca dan review cerita ini, Love u guys *

Trimakasih juga buat kalian yg sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini.. meski lil bakal lebih senang kalau kalian meninggalkan jejak di kolam review mengenai fic ini XD

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat lil butuhkan untuk terus berkembang dan menambah semangat menulis :D

With Love,

Lilcutebear


	3. 3 Tidur Siang

**Our Dormitory** Life

.

a Wanna One Drabble Fic

Warning:

OOC-ness merajalela, TYPO Gaje

.

.

.

3\. Tidur Siang

Permintaan Jihoon itu gak muluk-muluk banget koq, dia cuma bobo cantiknya ga terganggu! Salahkan member Wanna One yang harus membuatnya pasang tanduk iblis. Pokoknya Jihoon itu cuma mau tidur siang TITIK.

.

.

Jihoon menatap kesal kearah pintu kamar dorm mereka, berkali-kali ia mendengus-kan nafas nya tanda ia marah karena lagi-lagi waktu istirahatnya terganggu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia hampir tidak bisa tidur dengan maksimal dikarenakan jadwal mereka yang padat. Tapi bukan Wanna One namanya kalau kondisi Dorm tidak berisik. berkali-kali Jihoon bisa mendengar segala macam jenis kegaduhan dari luar pintu kamarnya. Cetakan urat-urat kekesalan kini menghiasi dahinya yang tengah mengernyit marah.

Tarik-nafas, hembuskan, namun terapi yang diajarkan Minhyun kepadanya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya dibawah bantal berusaha menghalangi suara bising memasuki indera pendengarannya. Tapi semua itu sia-sia, ia bisa mendengar suara 5 oktaf milik Jaehwan yang sedang bersenandung ditemani gitar kesayangannya, mending kalau lagu yang dinyanyikan enak. Lah ini udah nyeleneh diplesetin lagi lagunya kan bikin Jihoon geregetan booo...

Kebayang dong lagu despacito versi jawa gimana? Jihoon ajah berasa pengin mandi kembang dengar suara Jaehwan jadi medok-medok gitu nyanyi lirik :

 _Dek Lastri, ojo dumenh ngono to dek ambe kulo_

 _Koe sedak mbe lanang liyo ku ra rido_

 _Koe ninggalna aku opo koe tego?_

Sungguh, Jihoon ajah ga ngerti siapa itu Dek Lastri yang disebut-sebut Jaehwan, Pembunuhan karakter banget deh si Bapak Jaehwan, bikin Jihoon pengen misuh-misuh soalnya Jaehwan itu ga tau diri, polusi udara di dalam kamar. Bikin Jihoon makin belingsatan.

Dengan langkah kasar ia pun pergi keruang tamu dan menemukan duo Hyung ter-tuanya yang tidak kalah heboh,

"OMG Jisung! Song Song Couple langsung cus mau kawin nanti oktober!"

"Sungwoon Hyung, masa katanya bibir Isyana bengkak loh abis kewong.."

"Eh ini juga! Mba Taehee ternyata udah mau lahiran Cyiin..." Dan segala macam berita ga penting lainnya menurut Jihoon saling mereka sautkan satu sama lain. Membuat Jihoon makin jengah liat tingkah kedua Hyungnya itu.

'Ngaku ga pernah baca tabloid gosip, ga taunya infonya lebih up to date dari dispatch, Cuma Sungwoon sama Jisung Hyung yang begitu' Batin Jihoon.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang tamu, untuk menghindari perang gosip diantara dua auntie tersebut.

'Apa aku numpang di kamar Jisung hyung ajah yah?' Jihoon tiba-tiba dapat ide.

Ia pun buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hyungnya tersebut.

"Nngghh... Niel-aahh"

TAP

Jihoon langsung terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu kamar Jisung kini terpaku kaku. ia berusaha memejamkan matanya dan menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati, setelah itu baru ia membuka kembali matanya.

"AHHHH YASSH DISANAH !"

Teriakan Seongwoo membuatnya ter lompat kaget.

'PLIIS DEH! MASIH SIANG KELESSSS' Jihoon langsung menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat saat menyadari tindakan tidak senonoh yang sedang dilakukan oleh Daniel dan Seongwoo. Bergegas ia berlari kocar-kacir dari depan kamar yang mengeluarkan suara laknat tersebut.

'Hiks... Kuping suci ku!' Sembari berlari ia pun mendapati Gualin dan Woojin yang sedang main Game bersama di ruang keluarga.

Awalnya mereka main dengan anteng, sampai Jihoon yang sibuk ngeliatin mereka lama-lama merasakan kantuk menyerangnya dan nyaris tertidur sampai tiba-tiba teriakan Woojin membangunkannya dengan tidak elit.

"YAAAK! LAI GUANLIN KENAPA KAU MENDORONGKU KEJURANG HAH!"

"WOOJIN HYUNG JUGA KENAPA TADI BUNUH AKU BUKAN BOSNYA!"

"KAMU JUGA UDAH AMBIL JATAH BONUS AKU.."

"HYUNG CURANG!"

"EH KAMU YANG CURANG!"

"HYUNG"

"KAMU"

"HYUNG!"

Dan seterusnya perdebatan mereka berlanjut membuat Jihoon lagi-lagi merasa kepalanya akan meledak karena rentetan teriakan Guanlin dan Woojin. Dengan gusar iapun bangkit dari sofa di ruang keluarga dan hendak pindah ke kamar Sungwoon.

'Semoga Daehwi dan Jinyoung lebih normal dibanding yang lain' Doanya dalam hati.

"Daehwi... Baejin... Kalian dimana?" Jihoon membuka kamar Sungwoon dengan pelan. Dicarinya duo maknae itu disekeliling kamar, ternyata mereka sedang duduk diatas kasur Sungwoon sambil menonton sesuatu di Tab.

"Eh Jihoon Hyung, sini masuk! Kita sedang nonton film seru nih Hyung" Daehwi segera membalas suara Jihoon dan melambai kearahnya untuk ikut bergabung dengannya. Lain dengan Baejin yang langsung tampak gelagapan dan berusaha nutup Film yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Hyung ke-kenapa disini?"

"Loh koq ditutup Baejin? Kan lagi seru..." Daehwi berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baejin yang menghalangi dirinya dari melanjutkan tontonannya.

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sikap Baejin, iapun mendekati mereka dengan cepat dan menarik Tab yang dipegang Baejin.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat adegan RATED 18 kini sedang diputar.

"LEE DAEHWI! BAE JINYOUNG! APA YANG KALIAN TONTON INI! Jihoon langsung melempar Tab itu sembarang kearah kasur Daehwi.

"Loh koq dilempar Hyung? Lagi seru tauu.."Rengek Daehwi.

Jihoon langsung menatap Daehwi garang, membuat maknae itu mengkerut ketakutan.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menonton ini?" Daehwi langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Baejin dan mencicit " S-sseongwoo hyung yang kasih ke Baejin. Kata Baejin tontonannya seruu.."

Jihoon segera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Baejin yang tengah menatapnya ketakutan.

"HOOOH Apalagi yang diajarkan Seongwoo Hyung kepadamu BAE JINYOUNG..." Baik Daehwi maupun Jinyoung sama-sama mengkeret mendengar nada suara Jihoon yang sarat akan aura membunuh yang kuat.

GLUP

Mereka berdua sama-sama menelan ludah dan saling berpandangan, berharap mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir.

.

.

.

Minhyun sedang menikmati hari liburnya di Dorm NU'EST, ia awalnya hanya ingin datang berkunjung dan menjenguk para member NU'EST lainnya. Ia sengaja tidak memberi tahu yang lain terlebih dahulu karena ia ingin memberi kejutan. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati suasana Dorm yang bagaikan kapal pecah, dan para member yang menatapnya seakan melihat hantu.

"MI-Minhyuniee.." Suara ketakutan Jonghyun lah yang pertama memecah keheningan Dorm NU'EST.

Sebelum disambung oleh teriakan maut Minhyun yang menyuruh mereka untuk bersih-bersih sekarang.

Minhyun menatap dengan puas hasil kerja rodinya terhadap para member NU'EST. Kini kondisi dorm telah terlihat lebih layak huni dibanding beberapa menit sebelumnya. Ia kini sedang duduk diatas bangku dan meminum jus jeruk buatan Onibuginya.

 _neowa naui ipsuri jeomjeom_

 _neukkyeojineun i sungan soge tteugeoun gonggi_

Suara ponselnya yang berbunyi membuat Minhyun meletakan gelas minumnya dan menatap Identitas penelponnya

JISUNG IS CALLING

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengangkat telepon itu

"Jisung Hyu-"

"MINGHYUNIE CEPAT BALIK SEKARANG KAMI MEMBUTUHKANMU!"

Tut Tut Tut

Suara telepon yang tertutup segera menyapa genderang pendengaran Minhyun. Ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang heran ponselnya.

'Kenapa Jisung Hyung memintaku cepat balik?'

"Siapa yang menelepon Min?" Sosok Jonghyun yang muncul dari balik dapur mereka menggunakan Apron pink membuat Minhyun langsung menjerit histeris.

"MY ONIBUGI... Kyeopta~" Minhyun langsung menggosokan pipinya dengan Pipi Jonghyun karena gemas, mencubiti pipi leadernya dengan cubitan maut sehingga membuatnya melupakan permintaan Jisung untuk pulang segera.

"YAKK HWANG MINHYUN LEPASSS"

"Tidak mau Onibugiku imutt sekaliii" Minhyun menggelendot manja dipundak Jonghyun, tidak sadar kalo Jonghyun itu lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Minhyun beraaat..." Jonghyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya,

"Ga mauuuu..." namun yang ada kini ia malah semakin dipeluk Minhyun membuatnya harus melangkah sambil menyeret badan bongsor Minhyun.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengetahui bencana yang terjadi di dorm Wanna one.

.

.

.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ONGNIEL dengan kasar, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan keras membuat Daniel yang sepertinya akan mencapai klimaks malah terjedot dinding saat dirinya dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka paksa.

"YAKKK PARK JIHOON!" Ia langsung berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dan Ong yang tidak tertutup busana apapun.

"DASAR KALIAN MANUSIA MESUM, TIDAK SENONOH, PERUSAK ANAK-ANAK, TUKANG VIDEO BOKEP GA TAU DIRI!" Teriakan Jihoon langsung membuat Daniel yang awalnya ingin memarahinya menjadi mengekeret.

"LIAT APA YANG OTAK KOTOR KALIAN AJARKAN PADA BAEJIN! BAGAIMANA BISA IA MENGAJAK DAEHWI MENONTON FILM PORNO!"

"KAU BAEJIN, KAU BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK NONTON FILM PORNO!"

"DAN KALIAN MANUSIA MESUM! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN ENA-ENA DISIANG HARI ATAU AKAN KUSUNAT KALIAN DUA KALI!"

Jihoon mengacungkan sebuah pisau buah yang ada diatas nakas Jisung kepada Daneiel dan Ong membuat mereka bergidik ketakutan.

"AKU AKAN MENGULITI ADIK KALIAN, SECARA PERLAHAN LALU KUBUANG DI SUNGAI HAN! KALIAN MENGERTI!"

Duo Ongniel langsung mengangguk panik, sambil menutupi adik kecil mereka. Secara mereka masih pengen menikmati masa muda. Kalo sampe mereka disunat dua kali bisa jadi sekecil apa nanti??

Setelah memastikan duo mesum didepannya mengerti, Jihoon memalingkan muka kearah Baejin yang mengkeret dibelakang Daehwi.

"Dan kau BAEJIN, sekali lagi kau mengajari Daehwi tindakan tidak terpuji.. Kau akan menyesal" Jihoon memang menatap Baejin sambil tersenyum, tapi tangannya ituloh lagi megang pisang dengan erat banget. Bikin Baejin meringis ketakutan. Darimana sih Jihoon dapet Pisang??? Baejin sampe bingung bin takjub dibuatnya.

Jihoon melanjutkan ekspedisinya keseluruh pelosok dorm.

Suara lantunan lagu despacito yang dinyanyikan oleh Jaehwan terdengar sayup-sayup dari arah kamar miliknya. Iapun segera menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamar tersebut.

BRAK

Ji-hoon segera menarik gitar Jaehwan dari pangkuan sang pemilik dan dengan tenaga kuli miliknya ia mematahkan gitar itu menjadi dua keping dengan sadis.

Jaehwan menatap Jihoon membelalak takjub dan takut akan kekuatan jihoon.

"Gitarku.." bisiknya Lirih.

"Makanya jangan suka bikin polusi suara di kamar! Hyung tidak tahu apa kalau aku tuh ingin istirahat. Aku tuh mau bobo cantik, apa Hyung mau nanti aku keriput cuma gara-gara aku nggak bisa tidur dengan nikmat gara-gara suara Hyung yang bikin berisik dan bikin aku pusing?!?! Ngerti nggak sih???"

Jihoon langsunv menyerocos panjang kali lebar, tidak memberi ruang kepada Jaehwan untuk protes.

"Sekali lagi aku denger Hyung bernyanyi lagu yang amat sangat tidak enak didengar aku akan mematahkan sumber suaramu!! Catat itu Hyung" Suara Jihoon membuat jaehwan bergidik ngeri dan menatapnya ketakutan.

"KAU curang!!"

"Hyung yang curang!!"

"Kau curang!!" suara teriakan Guan Lin Dan woojin mengalihkan perhatian jihoon dari Jaehwan yang kini sedang sibuk komat kamit berdoa berharap jin manapun yang merasuki Jihoon segera pergi. Namun ia malah ditinggal Jihoon yang segera berjalan menuju arah ruang tamu, tidak lupa ia mengambil sebuah gunting dari atas tempat tidur guanlin .

'Lihat saja...' pikirnya dalam hati.

Jihoon bisa melihat pertengkaran Guan Lin Dan woojin yang masih berlanjut. Dan dengan rasa tidak berprikemanusiaan Ia segera menuju ke belakang meja televisi dan dengan cepat menggunting kabel game mereka membuat baik Woojin maupun guanin terpana. Mereka tidak bisa memutup mulut mereka karena Shock berat yang mereka alami.

"Jihooniie Apa yang kau lakukan?!?" bisik guanlin, Sementara Woojin disampingnya tengah kelabakan dan meratapi nasib naas sang kabel.

Tapi ji-hoon hanya tersenyum sinis dan memainkan gunting di jemarinya.

"Kalau kalian masih berisik dan berantem saja nanti, bukan hanya kabel console saja yang akan ku gunting, tangan kalian pun akan ku gunting dengan penuh kepuasan ..." bisik ji-hoon penuh dengan Aura membunuh membuat Guan Lin Dan woojin bergidik ketakutan.

"Jihoonie.. kau menakutkan sekali.."

"Aku takut..." cicit WooJin sementara Jihoon hanya tertawa sadis bagaikan tokoh penjahat dalam film.

"Hahaha rasakan kalian..."

Jihoon pun melanjutkan ekspedisinya menuju Duo Auntie yang masih tidak menyadari suasana mencekam di dalam dorm saat ini.

"Jisung!! Lihat ini, ini gosip terbaru siapa saja idol yang mendapatkan sponsor!!"

"Benarkah mana-mana Hyung??? "

Jisung dan Sungwoon tidak menyadari aura kegelapan yang menguar dari arah Jjihoon. Mereka masih asyik berdebat dan bergosip ria sampai tiba-tiba.

SRET

Suara robekan kertas mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Jihoon yang kini sedang asyik merobek-robek majalah terbaru yang baru mereka beli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!! teriak ji-sung histeris.

"Oh tidak cover song hye-kyo Ku!!" Teriak sungwoon

"Rasakan!! Kalian kira apa sih manfaat yang bergosip??? Bikin kalian pinter? Bikin kalian Seneng? Bjkin kalian keren? Bikin kalian cakep? Bikin kalian tinggi? Apa bikin kalian berubah jadi sosok Hyunbin? Enggak kan?? Kalau gitu Please deh tolong hentikan gossip kalian atau aku akan membakar semua poster-poster song hye-kyo milikmu Ji Sung hyung dan aku akan membuang semua ramuan penambah tinggi mu Sungwoon hyung, Catat itu!!" Cerocos Jihoon berapi-api.

Duo Auntie itu hanya bisa bergidik berpelukan melihat wajah jihoon yang amat menyeramkan menurut mereka. Seakan-akan sebuah tanduk tumbuh di kepala jihoon membuat mereka saling berpelukan ketakutan.

"Dengar ya Aku ingin tidur cantik! Kalau sampai ada satu suara sekecil apapun yang mengganggu tidurku Aku pastikan kalian semua tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok..."

Dengan gerakan yang amat pelan Jihoon membuat gesture memotong leher dengan amat perlahan seakan memastikan bahwa semua member yang sedang terpaku ketakutan ditemlatnya memahami maksudnya.

Para member bergidik ngeri. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Jihoon yang bagaikan seorang Angel ternyata adalah titisan anak iblis.

Suara pintu kamar yang dibanting membuat mereka terlonjak kaget dan mereka pun saling bertatapan ketakutan enggan membuat suara sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Begitulah keadaan 2 jam yang lalu di dorm Wanna one, Ketika minhyun pulang betapa kagetnya ia mendapati suasana dorm yang amat sangat sepi

'Aneh' pikirnya, 'Apa mereka pergi?' Minhyun memasuki ruangan dorm.

"Aku pulang ..."

"SSSTTTT"

Desisan suara segera memenuhi dorm saat Minhyun mengucapkan salam. Ia pun mengernyit kan dahinya dan memandang kearah para member yang tengah berkumpul di depan kamarnya. Namun yang anehnya mereka membuat sebuah barikade dari tumpukan bantal seakan melindungi diri mereka dari sesuatu yang berada di kamar Minhun.

"Ada apa ini? tanya Minhyun.

Tapi para member hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka serentak dan menaruh tangan mereka didepan mulut, sebuah gesture yang menyuruh minhyun untuk tidak Berisik.

Minhyun memandang heran para member tapi melihat tidak ada satupun yang ingin memberi penjelasan kepadanya maka ia pun berniat membuka pintu kamarnya.

Bisikan histeris para member membuat Minhyun menahan posisinya, ia langsung mengerjapkan matanya melihat kepanikan para member.

"Min hyung jangan kesana, berbahaya.. " Jinyoung melambai panik kearah Minhyun. Disampingnya Daehwi ikut mengangguk panik.

"Minhyun sayangi nyawamu.." Sungwoon melambai lemah kearah Minhyun sambil mengusap air mata pedihnya memandangi wajah cantik Song hyekyo yang terbelah dua.

"Min hyung, Jangan sampe Seonho membunuhku kalau kau mati hyung.." Guanlin memandangi sedih kabel consolenya yang terpotong dua, disampingnya Woojin berusaha membungkus bagian yang putus dengan selembar tissue.

"Minhyunie kita belum sempet threesome jangan mati dulu.. "

PLAK

Seongwoo langsung dihadiahi jitakan maut oleh Daniel dan Jisung.

Minhyun memandang heran tingkah laku abnormal para membernya, menangkat bahu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Membr lain langsung lari berlindung dibalik barak darurat buatan mereka.

KLIK

Minhyun menyalakan lampunya dan memandangi kamarnya.

'Ga ada yang aneh?' Batin Minhyun

Ia pun melihat kearah kasurnya, ternyata disana ia menemukan jihoon yang sedang bergelung menggunakan selimut miliknya.

Minhyun tersenyum menghampiri Jihoon

Ia mengelusi kepala Jihoon lembut membangunkan Jihoon yang terlelap.

"Min hyung~" Jihoon langsung merengek manja dan menepuk sisi kosong kasur Minhyun

"Ngantuk?"

"Iyah hyung... Ayo temenin aku.." pinta jihoon manja, membuat Minhyun tertawa gemas.

"Loh terus kenapa didepan kayak lagi perang yah?" Minhyun menatap bingung Jihoon.

Jihoon cuma geleng-geleng imut.

"Ga tau hyung..."

"Sudah, ayo bobo hyung.. "

Jihoon kembali merengek membuat minhyun tertawa renyah, ia pun langsung mengganti baju yang dikenakannya dengan baju santai, lalu naek ke kasurnya yang langsung dipeluk jihoon.

"Hyung wangi..."

Jihoon kini memeluk minhyun sambil menyisipkan kepalanya di leher minhyun.

Minhyun cuma tertawa dan balik memeluk Jihoon, memejamkan matanya menjemput kantuk yang menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung Hiks sampai kapan kita tunggu disini? Aku bosan..."

Daehwi menangis sambil berbisik kearah Jisung.

Disampingnya, Baejin mengosok-gosok matanya mengantuk.

Jisung memandang member lain yg kelihatan lelah

"udah aman belum yah?"

"Asal kita tidak berisik mungkin gapapa? kata sungwoon.

Jisung mengangguk mengerti.

"Hati-hati melangkahnya yah!"

Para member mengangguk mantap.

TAP

TAP

TAP

SWIING...

DEG

para member menjerit tanpa suara saat melihat kecoa yang terbang didepan mereka.

"itu kecoa kemarin! " Jaehwan teriak tanpa suara

Yang lain berusaha menghindri dengan lari panik meski mereka berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Tolong! " Kocar-kacir mereka berlari tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar, Minhyun mengusap matanya mendengar suara bisikan gaduh.

"Kamu denger sesuatu diluar jihoon?"

Tanya minhyun parau

"Nggak hyung, Udah yuk bobo lagi.. " Jihoon pun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang minhyun.

Minhyun langsung senyum dan lanjut tidur. Ia tidak menyadari perang dunia ketiga yang kini berlangsung diluar kamar mereka..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author notes:

Lohaa! Jumpa lagi dengan cerita gaje ini!

Sesuai janji lil di Fic 'Love Pain' Lil double update hari ini dengan kisah baru ODL. (Buat yang menanti ELM sabar yaah XD)

emang ada yg nanti? * #plak

heheheh

Dan,

Terimakasih lil ucapkan untuk kalian semua yang sudah baca dan review cerita ini, Love u guys

Terimakasih juga buat kalian yg sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini..

meski lil bakal lebih senang kalau kalian meninggalkan jejak di kolam review mengenai fic ini XD

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat lil butuhkan untuk terus berkembang dan menambah semangat menulis :D

With Love,

Lilcutebear


End file.
